Harry Potter and the Mikaelson Coven
by blessedcountrygirl
Summary: Harry Potter gets a chance for a normal magical childhood at the Salvatore school for the gifted, after he accidentally appareated himself into the school. Only nothing is ever normal for Harry, it turns out that there is more secrets about his heritage than he knew and these secrets could potentially save the lives of his two best friends and reunite him with his real family.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Harry Potter - Mikaelson Coven**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS**

**For anyone who voted thank you. I decided to combine the top two choices and since for second place, there was a three-way tie I combined the top 4 instead. I had other people vote without commenting. Here are the results.**

**Choice 1 - 1 vote**

**Choice 2 - 6 votes**

**Choice 3 - 4 votes**

**Choice 4 - 0 votes (I don't blame you)**

**Choice 5 - 4 votes**

**Choice 6 - 1 vote**

**Choice 7 - 2 votes**

**Choice 8 - 1 vote**

**Choice 9. - 1 vote**

**Choice 10 - 4 votes**

**Harry is related to Josie, Lizzie, and Hope. He is the true boy who lived but his brother holds the title. His parents neglect him because they believe he is going dark due to his heritage so he is eventually sent to the Dursleys. While they are on vacation he magically appears at the school. All four combined but you only get the juicy details if you read the story.**

**Harry Being a Boy - 8 votes**

**Harry Being a Girl - 2 votes**

**Summary: **Harry Potter gets a chance at a normal magical life at the Salvatore School for the gifted, after he accidentally apparates himself into Dr. Saltzman's 2nd-period class. Only nothing is ever normal for Harry and his past gets its claws into the young warlock.

**Chapter 1: Voldemort's defeat and Harry's Neglect**

Harrison James Potter and James Charles Potter Jr. were born in late July right at the end of the month. Harrison or Harry was born July 30 at 11:55 pm and James or Jamie was born July 31, 12:01 am. Harry was 8 pounds 9 ounces while Jamie was 9 pounds 8 ounces, not uncommon among magical twins. Harry had black messy, not uncontrollable, hair, emerald green eyes, and two weird birthmarks. The first was the Gemini symbol on his right arm. The second was a weird M on his left arm. The Potters didn't know what to make of this but it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen in the magical world so it was overlooked as an anomaly. Jamie had red uncontrollable hair, the same emerald eyes, but had no birthmarks.

The Potters always joked about how Harry was born first when it was Jamie that had been conceived first. See Lilly had a very rare condition called uterus didelphys, which just meant that she had two uteri. Jamie was conceived an entire month before Harry was but magic allowed both boys to develop at the same rate so they could be born at the same time. Basically, Magic slowed down Jamie's development a bit and sped up Harry's so they matched. This was not uncommon in the magical world and Harry would always be considered the firstborn even though he was the second to be conceived. Unknown to everyone except James, Lilly, and Dumbledore, James wasn't Harry's biological father but he did blood adopt him before he was born.

See James and Lily fought about Jamie after they found out that Lily was pregnant. Lilly didn't want to bring a child into a war zone but James wasn't about to abort his own child just to make his wife feel better. Lilly ended up walking out and apperating to New Orleans to clear her mind. Lilly had always like America more than magical Britain because magic and supernatural creatures weren't controlled over here. She knew it was stupid to go get drunk while pregnant but Lilly also knew that her magic would make sure that the alcohol didn't harm the child, so she went and got smashed. The next day she woke up in a motel room without any clothes on and the smell of sex was in the air.

She didn't know what to do so she got dressed and went for a walk to clear her head before going home to confess to her husband what she did. She walked down a street and saw a memorial set up but had no idea what had happened. She walked up to the wall to see if she could figure it out but her eyes got glued to a single thing on the wall. RIP baby Mikaelson. It was at that moment that she knew that she could never give up her baby. Lilly immediately went to a side alleyway and apperated back home to her husband.

James had stayed up all night worrying about his wife and unborn child and was so relieved when she appeared in front of him. When Lilly broke down and told him what she had done and seen he comforted her and forgave her. When it was determined that Lilly's one night stand had ended up with some extra baggage James didn't even second guess himself when he offered to blood adopt the child. This is how Harry James Potter came into this world.

Lily was 8 months pregnant with the twins when Dumbledore came to them and told the Potters of the prophecy concerning her unborn children. When Lilly brought up Harry's parentage Dumbledore was positive it applied to him as well since the prophecy said born to not conceived by. The next day the Potters disappeared and went into hiding to protect their children.

Harry progressed faster than Jamie in everything. Harry crawled before Jamie, Harry spoke before Jamie, Harry walked before Jamie, you get the idea. Now, this wasn't because Jamie was slow or anything, it was because Harry was developing faster than any normal magical child should. By the time Harry was six months old, he was already walking and talking and by eight months he was already potty trained. It was at nine months when Harry showed his first deliberate accidental magic that the Potters had Dumbledore run some tests on him. It turns out that Harry's father was a vampire and that was why Harry was developing at a faster pace.

It was known around the purebloods that a vampire could procreate with a very powerful witch and have a child that was born a heretic. The vampire side of the child would make the child more advanced than other children, more durable, and the child didn't require blood until they reached their majority. At the age of 16, the child would go through their magical and creature inheritance, thus turning the child into a full born heretic with the ability to change other witches into heretics. The only upside was that the child would have perfect control over their hunger.

Dumbledore warned the couple to keep their eye on Harry and not let him go down a dark path or let anyone else know of his heritage. If this got out there was no doubt that Voldermort would do anything he could to get the child under his control. The Potters didn't let Harry's heritage get in the way of loving him, after all the Potters did have a heretic in the family about 600 hundred years ago. What's one more to add to the family tree.

At the twin's joint birthday party only Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Dumbledore were allowed to visit. Padfoot was Jamie's Godfather while Moony was Harry's. It was apparent to everyone who saw the twins that Harry was way more advanced than his brother, when questioned James just said that it was normal of Potter twin for the firstborn to be more advanced. By the time that Voldemort showed up, Harry was the size of a two-year-old and was already reading at a 5th-grade level, doing 1st-year spells without a wand, had a perfect memory, and could jump off the roof without being hurt.

That night the Potters left their twins with Wormtail to attend an Order meeting. Peter (Wormtail) let Voldemort know when the two were gone and quietly let the wards down for the dark lord. Voldemort was a bit impressed with how the black-haired toddler stood in his crib with a glare that almost made Peter piss his pants. The child did not react as the dark lord raised his want and uttered the worst unforgivable spell. As the sickly green spell raced towards the toddler Voldemort could have sworn he saw the child smirk. Before he could think anymore on it though his curse hit the child and rebounded on him.

Peter grabbed his master's wand and appearated out of the house while Harry passed out with exhaustion. The piece of Voldemort's soul that was left behind when the spirit fled the house tried to latch onto Harry but was instead absorbed into the child's magical core giving Harry a power boost replenishing his magical core without leaving a scar. The backlash of the spell destroyed the wall of the cottage and a piece of the wood struck Jamie in the head leaving a V-shaped scar and waking the baby up only for him to scream bloody murder.

The whole Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Potter's house to find a pile of burnt robes and ashes in the nursery doorway, Jamie was now standing up in his crib screaming and Harry was still passed out. Both boys were taken to St. Mungos. Since Harry had gotten the power boost from the soul fragment his power levels were normal and he woke shortly after arriving at the hospital. Jamie on the other hand had been using accidental magic because of his terror, so his magical reserves were depleted and due to the dark magic in the room at the time of his cut, it was diagnosed as a curse scar and would never heal properly. That was the day that little Harry Potter learned that life was unfair. His brother was proclaimed the Boy Who lived while Harry was proclaimed to be a dark creature due to his creature inheritance and the dark aurora that surrounded him for a couple of days after absorbing the dark lord's soul fragment.

From that day forth Harry was the forgotten Potter child. When they moved back into the Family Manor Jamie was given the heir suite which was supposed to go to the firstborn son. Jamie was given all his parent's attention. Jamie was given the best food, toys, clothes, and most importantly all of his parent's love. Harry was left with the smallest bedroom across the house from the family wing. Harry was left to be cared for by the house-elves. Harry never got new toys, good food, new clothes, or any of his parent's love.

James also went to Gringotts the day after they got home to use his power as Head of the Potter family to pass-over Harry for the heir-ship due to Harry being proclaimed a dark creature by Albus Dumbledore in his official capacity as Chief Warlock. Jamie was officially Heir to the Potter fortune. The only reason James left Harry's trust fund alone was that it was in the house laws that every child of the Potter house was to have a trust fund until they turned 17 whether they were light or dark.

Time passed slowly for Harry. He understood the change in the family dynamics real fast and learned his place, well he let his parents believe that he learned his place. In reality, he was just putting up a front so his parents wouldn't punish him. During the days' Harry spent his time with the house elves or reading in the library. The house-elves taught the unloved child how to house-elf magic and always treated him with respect and love. Gypsy one of the newborn elves even personally bonded with him on Harry's 2nd birthday, making Jipsy Harry's Personal Elf and not a Potter Elf. James was not happy about this but could do nothing without invoking the wrath of the other elves. In the Library, Harry devoured book after book, and after reading about and practicing Occlumency his reading time increased tenfold. With Occlumency Harry was able to organize his thoughts and absorb the information so well that it was like he was born with a photographic memory.

By the time his 3rd birthday rolled around Harry had already surpassed Hogwarts education and was just reading any book that caught his eye. He was grateful for his rare gift of wandless magic but overall he preferred what was called Wiccan magic over wand magic.

Wiccan magic was mostly only used in the U.S. because it was harder to learn and most witches didn't have enough power to start learning until their late teens. Wand users didn't have enough patience to let their magic develop enough to use the more powerful brand of magic so they took a shortcut by using wands. Wiccan magic was way more powerful than wand magic because using a wand trained your core to only use magic through a medium instead of allowing magic to flow through your body as it was meant to. When he read this Harry made a vow to never use a wand. Wiccan magic was also labeled as dark magic because of the heavy use of blood and rituals. To wand users, any magic that required blood was dark and banned but to the Wiccan's all the powerful wand spells were just considered basic magic to them. Let us just say that the brand of magic users didn't get along very well which is why they stayed out of the others' territory.

The day of Jamie's 3rd birthday party came and everyone was invited, well everyone except for Remus (Moony) and Harry. It seemed that other than Remus the entire magical world had completely forgotten that Jamie had a twin elder brother. Due to Remus being a cursed werewolf he saw Harry as his cub which made Harry apart of his pack. Remus would turn his back on his cub so he was banned from Potter Manor and from seeing Harry until he came to his senses as James put it. During the party, Ron Weasley made fun of Jamie out of jealousy and Jamie reacted with accidental magic breaking both of Ron''s legs. When questioned Jamie lied and said he saw Harry looking out a window and pointing his finger at Ron when his legs broke.

Molly Weasley was so upset that she stormed the house to find the little monster that would dare harm her poor child only to come face to face with an angry loyal Gypsy. A small scuffle happened between the two and in the end, Molly was taken away by Arthur to tend to Ron and Gypsy was killed by James Potter for harming a human magic-user. Old laws prevented the house elf's bonded to retaliate in any way, so Harry was forced to carry his beloved elf into the backwoods and bury her with the help of the other house-elves. It was on that day that Harry vowed that he would never forgive James or Jamie for what they did but would not get revenge either. Gypsy would not approve of revenge in her name.

A week after the birthday party Harry was dropped off with the Dursleys and thus was his arrival in hell.

**Please Comment and Review all reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dursley Vacation

**Harry Potter - Mikaelson Coven**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS**

**Summary: **Harry Potter gets a chance at a normal magical life at the Salvatore School for the gifted, after he accidentally apperates himself into Dr. Saltzman's 2nd-period class. Only nothing is ever normal for Harry and his past gets its claws into the young warlock.

**Review answers:**

**Thank you archerking038**

**To unnamed Guest: Not going to give many spoilers but technically it is not the magic that is weaker but just how that magic is used. Will make sense in either this chapter or the next but overall magic is magic.**

**Thank you Shadowdragondanny**

**Thank you Netchka**

**Thank you Zero fullbuster**

**Thank you tory72**

**Chapter 2: **A Dursley Vacation

**Two Years Later**

The last two years had been hell for Harry. Apparently, he had misunderstood the books when they said wizard magic was weak. It had meant that witches and wizards, in general, were weak because of the limits that their wands put on them. Magic is magic no matter how it was used so the magic that Wiccans used was the same that wizards used which is how Albus Dumbledore was able to bind Harry's. Also, you can't just choose one and practice it, you had to be born to a Wiccan to practice Wiccan magic and the same went with wizard magic. So the question here is how was he able to do both when both of his parents were wizards. Also, he knew that without constant use he would have to relearn how to use his magic once he figured out how to have it unbound. He had tried to escape and go the goblins for help but Dumbledore had placed a ward around Surrey that would not let Harry leave the suburb without one of the Dursleys. Which meant he was stuck for now because the Dursleys were in no hurry to take him anywhere.

So without his magic, he was the mercy of his relatives. They didn't even give him a room, he had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs which was locked whenever he was in the house and not doing chores. At first, his aunt had tried not to feed him but Harry used her fear of the neighbors finding out he wasn't normal against her and now he got three balanced meals a day. Vernon had protested at first but when he saw Harry mainly got what he called rabbit food while his Dudley got the good stuff he shut up. The same thing had happened with his clothes. He wasn't getting brand new brand names but at least they fit and weren't Dudley's hand-me-downs.

When school had started and he outperformed Dudley that was when Vernon tried to put his foot down but all it took was one comment.

"Okay, Uncle Vernon but I think they might find it abnormal that my grades changed that quickly."

After that, they left his schooling alone. Dudley had his gang make his life a living hell but Harry just used those times to improve his reflexes, dodging, endurance and speed. It only took two months and then Dudley and his gang couldn't lay a finger on him. They eventually gave up and moved onto easier targets but Harry kept up with running, he even got up early in the morning and ran around the neighborhood. Harry was planning on a way for the Dursleys to allow him to take martial arts when he turned six but that was a work in progress. As was moving ahead in school, they might not bother him about his grades anymore but The Dursleys would not allow him to advance above their Dudleykins.

It was the last day of school when Harry heard the news. Grunnings the drill company that his uncle worked for was sending Vernon on a business trip to the states and he could take his family along with him. Since Vernon had to put Harry down on his IRS papers his job had already bought enough tickets and reservations that included Harry before Vernon could make an excuse for his nephew not to go. So off to America they went.

Fortunately for Harry, his seat was in the back of the plane while his family's seats were in the business class. Grunnings apologized about that but Vernon waved them off saying it would be fine. So the entire plane ride Harry got to watch a movie and the flight attendant thought he was so cute that she brought him extra snacks on the house. Whatever on the house meant but his fun ended when the plane ride did.

For the next two days Harry was stuck in the hotel room while his uncle was in meetings and his aunt and cousin got to go see what sights New York had to offer. He couldn't even watch TV because they locked him in the closet when they left. On the third day, his aunt and cousin came back early because his aunt got a headache. She put Dudley down for his nap and then went to sleep herself but Dudley didn't like naps and only pretended to be asleep. Dudley just knew that it was the freaks fault for his mummy having a headache so he was going to teach the freak a lesson. Dudley snuck to his dad's suitcase and took out the knife that his dad's boss gave to him the day they arrived. He then went to the closet was and opened the door. Harry had fallen asleep but awakened when he heard the door open so he was still a bit foggy when he felt the first slice on his arm. Dudley had just cut him and he was preparing to do it again. Ice-cold fear and dread pooled in Harry's stomach knowing that he wasn't going to make it out of the closet alive so he did what anyone would do. He curled up into a ball to try and protect himself from what was coming, the second slice was on his back and Harry could feel that it went in deep. The next thing Harry knew was a tight squeezing sensation before everything went black.

Alaric Saltzman co-founder of the Salvatore School for the Supernatural had just finished up teaching Supernatural History when he heard a pop behind him. When he turned around he was beyond surprised to find a bleeding child in front of him. Without hesitation, he scooped the child up and ran to the nurse's office. On the way, he grabbed Caroline's attention as well as Emmas and they soon followed after him.

Caroline was the first to question him after the boy was left in the capable hands of Dr. Swann and Emma.

"What the hell happened Ric."

"I don't know Caroline. I had just dismissed the 6th-grade history class when I hear a pop. I turned around and there he was on the floor bleeding. I think he is a warlock but I don't recognize him as one of the students."

"Ya I don't recognize him either and since I went and recruited all the current students I think I would be able to remember them."

"Then who is he and where the hell did he come from."

"The bigger question is what happened to him and who he is running from."

After about half an hour of silence, Emma came out with news.

"The child is stable and completely recovered from his injuries thanks to some healing magic but I have placed him under a sleep spell until I can fix his magic."

"What do you mean fix his magic?" Caroline questioned.

"I'm not sure yet but his magic seems to be bound in ways that I have never encountered before and if that isn't pressing enough his creature inheritance is being blocked as well."

"Emma you are not making any sense," Caroline said

"Okay fine I will start from the beginning. I was able to sterilize and heal his wounds easily but since I didn't recognize him I assumed he was a new student and went ahead and done all the normal magical scans on him. First off he is not completely human. I can't see what else he is because his creature side is bound along with his magic. Now usually magic flows freely throughout the body but somebody has bound his magic so tight that it would resemble a marble right under his heart and the pathways that would usually allow him to channel from nature are completely degraded. He also has scars on his back that suggest not a happy home life. Ric where did you find him?" Emma finishes turning to Alaric for some answers.

"In my classroom. I just released the 6th graders when I heard a pop and there he was."

"A pop you say." This got Emma to thinking. "I think I might know where we can get some answers. What do yall know of the wizarding world."

"The wizarding world. That sounds like something out of a book." Caroline says.

"Well, it's not. How about I get the child settled down into a long term bed and then meet you at Ric's office to explain more." Emma says before turning around to tend to the child.

Not long after that Alaric, Caroline and Emma are sitting in Alaric's office discussing the unknown child and getting a crash course in anything related to wizards.

"The wizarding world consists of magic users who have developed a dependency on wands. Any magic-user can use a wand but by doing so it conditions your body to only use magic that way and eventually they can't use magic without it. Wands used to only be made for very low-level witches that found it extremely hard to practice natural magic so the wand was created as a magnifier for their magic. Over time they began making wands for everyone and thus created the dependency. The dependency eventually mutated and the children that these witches and wizards bare can only practice magic with a wand unless they have a child with a natural witch. If they do that then the child should be able to practice with a wand and without it but wand magic is still weaker than the other because of how a wand limits the use of their magic. Now, these witches and wizards have completely removed themselves from the normal world and have their own government, hospitals, schools and they even have their own money system and bank. Hence why it is called the wizarding world, however, the bank does do its business in both societies. Also, it is rumored that all the magical creatures that we read about in books and legends are real and these witches and wizards keep them hidden and safe from normal humans."

"Okay, how does this tie into the hurt little boy that just showed up out of nowhere." Caroline asks.

"The pop you heard Ric is a sign of a transportation method they use called apparition. Basically, it is teleportation. If I am right then the child is a wizard born but the scans I did earlier also show our magic in him as well."

"Meaning?" Questioned Ric.

Caroline put the pieces together first and answered. "Meaning that one parent was from a wizarding family and the other was from a Wiccan family or nature witch."

"Okay, that makes sense." Ric said, "But that doesn't account for the creature part of him that Emma says is also locked away with his magic."

"There is only one way to find out." Emma says "Who wants to go with me to meet a goblin."

The healer goblin that Emma found at America's Gringotts had confirmed their theory by doing a heritage test on the child which only gave more questions than answers.

**Harold James Potter (blood adopted given name)**

**Harold James Henrik Potter-Mikaelson (magical given name)**

**Biological Mother: Lillian Jasmine Potter knee Evans (wizarding witch)**

**Biological Father: Elijah Mikaeslon (Original Vampire)**

**Blood Adopted Father: James Charles Potter (wizarding wizard)**

**Vaults:**

**Potter Trust Fund - 25,000 gallons (refills every six months)**

**Gryffindor Family Vault - 78,753,975 gallons**

**Slytherin Family Vault - 67,864,135 gallons**

**Mikaelson Family Vault - 5,896,148 gallons**

**Pervell Family Vault - 45,916,054 gallons**

**Titles:**

**Lord Gryffindor**

**Lord Slytherin**

**Duke Mikaelson**

**Lord Pervell**

**Vaults available now but titles available on 15 birthday. **

"So Niklaus wasn't the only original to father a child," Alaric said.

"That may be true but why isn't he with Elijah. You and I both know that family is the most important thing to Elijah." Caroline says.

"Good question."

The only thing they could do to get any real answers after that was to unbind the child's magic and ask him some questions. When the boy awoke he was amazed and happy that he wasn't with his relatives anymore and when he felt that he had his magic back he started jumping up and down on the bed yelling my magic is back my magic back. When they asked him about his family he saw this as an opportunity to leave his past behind him so he told them everything. Everything from his first memory at 6 months old, the night Voldemort tried to kill him and a glowing light went into his body, to Dumbledore calling him dark and worst of all his time with the Dursleys.

When the goblin heard about the glowing light being absorbed into the child's body he did some scans and found out what had happened. Voldemort's soul was fractured so when his body disengraded a fragment latched onto Harry and Harry's magic cleansed and absorbed it. In doing so his mind matured in some places but stayed a child's mind in other places. Like his learning was matured and he could retain things better but his understanding of those things was that of a child. Which is why he misunderstood what he read about wizard and Wiccan magic. Overall he was still very much a child, just a more mature child. He was also a born heretic, meaning that on his 16th birthday he would slowly start to crave blood and become more durable. Then by his 18th birthday, he would be a full heretic with impeccable self-control. Alaric vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep this innocent little boy just that and innocent.

When Harry heard this he started to cry saying that he didn't want to become a monster and have to kill people to live, thus making both Alaric and Caroline's hearts break for the child. Alaric squatted down in front of the child and explained how the school he and Caroline ran was for kids like him and that he wasn't a monster. He would only be a monster if he allowed himself to become one. After that heartbreaking conversation, Harry clung to Alaric like his life depended on it while Emma and Caroline snapped a few pics. The group minus Emma, someone had to watch the school, made their way to Gringotts in New York so Harry could claim his vaults and they could get the ball rolling on paperwork.

All three were amazed at the size of the American Goblin Bank as they walked through the front doors. SharpFang then spoke quietly to another goblin before leading them to an office in the back. The office was simple and only consists of a table and two chairs which were fine because Harry still hadn't let go of Alaric.

It was decided that Harry would become a year-round student at the Salvatore school. The only problem was that the Dursleys had physical custody of him and the Potters still had magical custody of him. There were a couple of ways to solve this but the fastest would be for his biological father to take custody of him, which couldn't happen because Elijah was currently daggered in a box waiting for a cure to the bite he had. The other option would be for Harry to be blood adopted by someone else. With just a glance at each other Alaric and Caroline knew they now had a son and told SharpFang that they would do it.

At first, Harry didn't understand why they would want a freak like him but Caroline put that line of thought to rest when she gave a half-hour lecture on how he was an innocent child and not a freak as the Dursleys said. The blood adoption was done that day with Alaric having physical custody of Harry and Caroline holding the magical guardianship due to the magic that ran through all vampires. Then before anyone could stop him Harry stood up and said "I Harold James Henrik Potter-Miakeslson-Saltzman hereby renounce any and all magic from the house of Potter. So mote it be." And with a flash of white light surrounding him, Harold James Henrik Potter-Mikaelson-Saltzman became Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman. Harry Saltzman for short. When asked why he did that Harry said "They didn't want me but you do."

When they arrived back at the school Caroline went and told Emma everything that had happened while Alaric took Harry on a tour of his new home and introduced him to his new sisters Josie and Lizzy.

"Josie, Lizzy I want you to meet someone," Alaric said to his 4-year-old daughter as he squatted down in front of where they were playing. Harry was hiding behind him until Alaric brought him to stand in front of him.

"This is Harry and he will be staying with us from now on."

"Is he the brother we asked for from Santa Claus," Lizzy asked innocently

"Well he is your new brother but Santa didn't …" Before he could finish the girls screamed in joy before they both took one of Harry's hands and ran off with him.

"Well, that's one way of doing it," Alaric said to himself before going to find Caroline.

Harry warmed up quickly to the sisters and the rest of the day was the girls showing him all the cool places in the school that the adults forget to show the kids. Upon their insisting all three kids had a sleepover in the girl's room because Harry's wasn't done yet and Harry fell asleep with each of his new sisters on either side of him.

**Please Review because this chapter is a little confusing and would like everyone's thoughts on it. The next chapter will be longer with more details in it. I was just trying to get Harry to the school before going into tons of detailed writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

**Harry Potter - Mikaelson Coven**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS**

**Summary: **Harry Potter gets a chance at a normal magical life at the Salvatore School for the gifted, after he accidentally apparates himself into Dr. Saltzman's 2nd-period class. Only nothing is ever normal for Harry and his past gets its claws into the young warlock.

**Thank you zero fullbuster**

**Thank you Spencer366**

**Thank you mizzrazz72 **

**Thank you masud37**

**Thank you Eclipse Nyx Sinclair**

**Thank you candinaru25**

**Thank you, unnamed Guest**

**Thank you bloobloo2334**

**Thank you, unnamed Guest**

**The last two chapters went by real fast and were more summery than a story. I did this to get all the basics out of the way without a lot of details. I know that they are a little bit confusing so I will explain them real fast. First Harry is not a grown-up in a child's body, he is just able to absorb information well and is very smart, he still has the understanding and mindset of a child. **

**Second Wiccan magic and Wizard magic use the same power source which is of course magic. Each type though has its strengths and weakness although spells performed without a wand are stronger than their counterpart. Harry will be able to access magic through both natures and using a wand.**

**Third. James and Lilly's attitude switch concerning Harry is not their doing and it will be explained later in the fic but I am not going to give out spoilers but I would love to hear your ideas. **

**Chapter 3: **Beginning a New Life

The newly named Harry Saltzman woke up in between his new sisters on the floor of their room. He still could not believe that in the last 24 hours he went from being a freak locked in a closet to being part of a family again. It was all so weird that when he first woke up he thought he had dreamt it but the pain coming from his asleep arm proved that he hadn't. The dark sky outside the window meant that it was still early but he knew that there would be no more sleep for him, a habit that was picked up from living with his oh so kind and loving relatives. As gently as he could, he released the arm that was under Lizzie's head, replacing it with his pillow, then sneaking out of the room.

His first stop was the bathroom and then it was off to the kitchen for a glass of water and a banana since it was way too early to eat breakfast. Not to mention that Caroline had forbidden him from cooking unless he was accompanied by an adult or was 12 years old. The clock on the microwave read 4:30, meaning he had time before everyone woke up. As quietly as possible he snuck to the back doors and slipped outside. Practicing Occlumency and doing the child version of mediation always seemed to come easier when he was closer to nature, even though the grass was still wet from morning dew and was slightly cold when he sat himself down.

First, he cleared his mind of everything and just felt the nature, something he had not been able to do since his magic was bound. The feeling of the ground beneath him, plants from the garden to the trees, the wind blowing softly through said trees, everything just felt so alive to Harry and for the first time in two years, the young child felt completely at peace. His memories were next to come and one by one he went over each memory from the previous day before storing it safely behind his mind shields.

Luckily for him Occlumency only required magic to rewrite a person's mind to be able to perform it, then it is up to the person. Meaning that Occlumency was one of the only things he was able to continue with while at the Dursleys.

After each memory played out in his mind he would stop and analyze everything from his actions to the people in the background. This way he could pinpoint anything he did wrong and can improve it in the future thus making him have 20/20 hindsight. When he got to the bank's memories he stopped and replayed Caroline's lecture to him four more times until he could start to mutter that he wasn't a freak anymore. The memory of him disowning the Potter Family made him stop and try to think of why he did that. He didn't have an answer. All he knew was that he didn't want to be apart of that family anymore and then he remembered a book he had read in the Potter library. A Potter Ancestor had done the same thing and just quoted his ancestor word for word.

Unknown to Harry, Alaric had been alerted when the backdoor was opened and like any good father, headmaster, whichever title you want to go with, he went down to check it out. When he found his son, wow that is going to get some getting used to. Anyway, when he found his son sitting in the grass with his eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face Alaric smiled. Alaric knew a meditative trance when he saw one, especially in a school housing witches so he sat down and waited for Harry to return to the land of the awake and in desperate need of coffee.

About 20 minutes after settling himself down on the back steps he heard Harry muttering to himself about not being a freak and his heart broke for his child and after his sadness, came his rage. How could anyone treat a child the way his son had been treated, especially your blood. The thought just made his blood boil and he honestly could say he saw red.

Harry came out of his trance not long after Alaric's vision change, and fortunately, Alaric had got his emotions under control.

"Mr. Saltzman, what are you doing out here?"

"First off Harry you don't have to call me Mr. Saltzman, I am also not expecting you to call me dad either but I would appreciate it if you either call me Alaric or Ric. Okay."

Harry looked down at his feet self consciously when Mr. Sal… Ric brought up their new relationship and was thankful that the man was giving him time to get used to the new change.

Alaric continued "Second, I was alerted when the back door opened and came down here to check it out. I have been around witches long enough to know that pulling one out of a trance can lead to ugly consequences due to magical backlash so I left you alone and waited."

Harry's slightly confused look must have been showing a bit or Alaric realized that he was talking to a five-year-old child because he dummed his answer down a bit.

"If a witch is in a trance and is yanked out of it their magic will react in a bad way."

"Oh okay Ric I understand now but what is exactly magical backlash?" Harry had read some books that mentioned magical backlash bt they ever actually explained what it meant.

"It is when magic is interrupted and the magic doesn't know where to go so it just goes everywhere all at once."

"Oooohhhhh okay now I get it. Thank you, Ric."

"Anytime buddy. Now, how about you and I head back upstairs and get ready for the day."

"But what am I going to wear I don't have any more clothes and I don't know what Mrs. Carol…. Caroline did with yesterday's clothes."

"Don't worry about it, we always have some extra clothes on had in all sized just in case we need them. Caroline had already picked you out an outfit yesterday and we are taking you shopping today."

"Does this mean I get to go back to Gringotts and get some money out of my vaults."

"Not today Harry."

"But then how am I going to buy myself some new clothes then?"

They had reached the stairs by now so Alaric lifted Harry onto the railing so he wouldn't have to bend down to have this conversation with his son.

"Harry I need you to listen to what I am going to say very carefully okay."

With a nod of Harry's head, Alaric continued.

"Yesterday Caroline and I didn't just sign some papers and have you live with us, we brought you into this family. You are now a part of this family and in this family, it is the parents that take care of the children. Meaning if you ever need anything you come to Caroline or me and we will take care of it. That money you have in the wizarding bank is yours but until you turn 17 you don't have control over it. You will, however, get an allowance and some spending money but I want that money to be spent on stuff you want. Understand."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked into his new guardians no his new father's face and saw that Ric meant every word he had just said and Harry shakily nodded his head. Ric brought him into a hug and kissed his forehead on top of the lightning bolt scar before carrying the child upstairs to his room where Caroline had laid out Harry's clothes.

**Harry's outfit is black sneakers with white laces dark blue jeans, and an emerald green button down long sleeve shirt.**

Harry was allowed to sit on Ric's bed and watch TV while he showered and got ready for the day. By the time that both males were dressed, it was time for the cooks to start on the breakfast and all the students to start waking up. Alaric got the girls up and dressed while Caroline got herself ready and Harry went down to the kitchen to watch the cook. Since Harry lived in the muggle world for two years he was used to how they prepared their meals but he always compared how it was to prepare a meal using magic.

For breakfast, he had a full English breakfast but at 8 Lizzie, Josie and the rest of the school had to go to class leaving Caroline, Emma, and Harry sitting at the table.

"Caroline I would like to run more scans on Harry and monitor his progress over the next week if it is not too much trouble."

Before Caroline could speak Harry spoke up. "Why? I thought you did all those things yesterday."

"Harry you do not interrupt people like that, please. But I would also like to know the answer as well Emma." Caroline said.

"Oh, I thought you knew and understood from yesterday," Emma said.

Caroline gave Harry a look before he could speak up and answered Emma herself. "Knew what and understand what?"

"About the blood adoption and Harry denouncing James Potter's blood adoption," Emma replied, and when Caroline still looked confused she explained more. "When someone blood adopts a child that child goes through some changes over the following week as their body and magic accept the new blood. The magic in the blood adoption potion allows for any damage that is fixable by magic to mend over the following week, not to mention the physical changes. Basically, over the next week, Harry's appearance will change a little so he will resemble you and Alaric more than his biological parents. Now he won't change completely but his hair will probably lighten a bit and his eyes might change color but nothing major. Not to mention that when he denounced the Potter magic he was denouncing the blood adoption that James Potter did when he was a baby so any changes that happened due to James's blood will be undone. By the end of this week, Harry will have a completely new look."

Caroline was a little speechless but Harry was ecstatic and he started running around the room waving his arms saying no more messy hair over and over again. When Caroline finally came around, she and Emma almost died laughing at Harry's antics.

Emma's scans showed that while Harry had some old broken bones that were not healed properly beginning to mend themselves and the scars on his back were healing he would have no lasting damage from his time at the Dursleys. The only major thing that would happen would be the change in his appearance and he would have to get new glasses after the week was up. This gave Caroline the green light she needed to take Harry shopping without worrying about him growing out of his new clothes in the coming week.

The booster seat did not go over well with Harry. Caroline was taking her personal SUV and the only car seat she had was either pink or purple. Caroline promised that a car seat would be first on the list and they would even stop in Mystic Falls to pick it up before going to the mall that was an hour away. Harry was a very happy camper when he was buckled in his new black and red car seat. Throughout the car ride Caroline either kept up a small kid-friendly conversation or she sang along with the radio which made Harry laugh. An hour and 5 minutes after leaving Mystic Falls Caroline was pulling into the parking lot of a five-story mall.

The first stop was for his bedroom. Harry decided that he wanted a blue and green theme room so they got the paint, small carpet, sheets, curtains, and a blue H and green S to hang on his door. His sheets were blue with green pillowcases and his comforter was blue and green striped. His walls would be blue with green borders, his ceiling would have, glow in the dark stars, and a small green carpet would be in the corner with blue bean bags on it. Which would have his bookcases placed near what would be known as the book corner.

The next stop was, of course, a clothing store where Harry got a whole new wardrobe. 20 shirts, 15 pants, 6 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of PJs, 1 suit, 3 small jackets, 2 thick jackets, 2 pairs of sneakers, 1 dress shoes, 1 pair of boots, 1 water shoes, and 2 packs of underwear and socks. Among his new wardrobe, he had short sleeve shirts, long sleeve shirts, nice button-down shirts, jeans, khakis, cargo pants, a hoodie, and of course an iron man shirt. He would get his school uniform and other school items when he starts school next year since the school year-end was just two weeks away. School in England got out sooner than America.

The next stop was the book store where Harry was allowed to get ten books. He chose a lot of science fiction but also some actual science books. Caroline was already planning on getting Emma to help her magically coy most of the girl's books that were not too girly. After this store, they went and put their bags in the car before heading off to Pizza Hut for lunch.

The last stop of the day was Harry's favorite and well it would be any kids favorite. The toy store. Here they got his bean bags for his room, 5 stuffed animals: a horse, a snake, a rabbit, a teddy bear and a wolf, two-star wars lego sets, some regular legos, 3 board games: monopoly, candy land, and chutes and ladders, and some more toys. Harry was a very happy child after they left that store. He was also a very tired little boy by the time they got back to the car and so he slept the whole way back to school.

The next time Harry woke he was in a strange room with bags everywhere. He quickly realized that the bags all belonged to him so this must be his new room. Right now it was just a plain bedroom but he knew that the coming weekend it would be transformed into a room that he would get to call his. For the first time since he was 18 months old, he would have a room he actually liked. A knock came soon after that before the door opened revealing Caroline announcing it was dinner time and of course his tummy had to growl right at that moment.

After dinner, Harry, Lizzie, and Josie all went to his new room to explore and see all the cool stuff he got that day. It didn't take long for all of his new toys to be out of the box and strew across his room as his new sisters showed him how to play with everything. The legos were his favorite because he loved to build things but the Beyblades were firmly in second place. They also named all of his stuffed animals as they placed them on the bed. The horse was named starlight, it was pitch black except for the white dot on its head that looked like a star. The snake was named slither, it was just a green snake. The rabbit was named thumper because Josie said that it looked like the rabbit off the show Bambi. The teddy bear was promptly named Bear, it was just a normal chocolate brown teddy bear. The wolf was named Nik, it was pitch black with no other colors and when asked about the name later Harry would only say that it looked like a Nik.

Just like the night before all three kids had a bath then a story and then the dreaded bedtime. Almost an hour after they were put to bed though, Josie and Lizzie snuck into Harry's room and curled up next to him, one on each side.

The next week went by fast for the small family and finally, Emma announced that the blood adoption process was finished. By that time Harry had changed quite a bit more than anyone anticipated. His once messy dark brown almost black hair was now easily styled so it was spiked and it had changed to a chocolate brown with dirty blonde highlights in it. His eyes were now a dark ocean blue with emerald specks in them. His face was more angular and you could tell that he was a Mikaelson but had a pleasant mixture of Alaric and Caroline in there too.

The birthmarks on his arms had intrigued everyone since they all knew the significance of each one. The M was of course for his Mikaelson heritage, or at least that was their theory, however, the Gemini symbol was a mystery to them. To get some answers Emma did a lineage test on Harry to see if he had any ties with the Gemini coven which was negative. It was then theorized that it was just a physical representation of Harry being a twin.

The weekend was hectic for them as Alaric had conned the werewolves into helping paint Harry's room which took all of Saturday since somebody thought that having a paint fight sounded fun. Cough, Harry, cough. While the paint was drying Harry stayed over in the girl's room again and unknown to their parents the three little trouble makers stayed up all night.

It was about two hours after Alaric and Caroline said goodnight when the girl's bedroom door opened and three heads popped out to see if it was clear. They knew that they couldn't open any doors or windows going outside due to the alarm system alerting their parents but they still had the entire inside of the school to themselves. The first stop that was made was the kitchen to get some cookies and then they were off on their mission. They had to find the best secret hideout that no one would ever find them at since their last secret hideout was discovered.

Harry suggested they search the attic since no one liked attics and the girls agreed. The attic door was locked with a spell but the girls just siphoned it and kept ongoing. The attic was large, dark, full of boxes, and spawned the entire house. In other words, it was perfect. They spent hours trying to find the best out of the way spot, which was towards the back against the back wall. There was a circle window that overlooked the backyard and swimming pool and the alcove was easily hidden by using boxes. It was when they were moving a box when they found their most prized possession. The Grimoire of an ancient witch named Valerie Tulle.

When they picked up a box to move it the bottom broke and all the stuff spilled out onto the floor. One of the items had landed near the wall and when Josie went to pick it up, she noticed a small hole in the wall with something inside. She called her siblings over and they got the item out of the wall which turned out to be a book about fairy tales. Only when they opened the book the first page read: Personal Grimoire of Valerie Tulle. The book was very old and all the spells were written in Latin of course but luckily the descriptions were in English. It turned out that Valarie had also used the book as a personal diary at times so the kids decided to read the entire diary part before they attempted any of the spells. Now I know what you are thinking, children, finding a strange magic book in the attic, they should give it to their parents right. Well, the girls were still young enough that they didn't truly understand the ramifications of keeping the book and Harry had read tons of books like this when he was still living at the Potters so it didn't cross his mind that they shouldn't keep it. Also, they all were just kids and loved the saying finders keepers.

The book also gave them the idea that they should start their own Grimoires of spells they would like to know and learn but that would have to wait till their next outing to the mall so they could get good journals. For the rest of the night, the three kids took turns reading some of Valerie's diary. Well, Lizzie and Josie tried to read the book but Harry had to take over. It turned out that Valerie was a Siphoner like Lizzie and Josie, meaning she didn't have her own magic but that didn't stop her from practicing magic at any chance she could. The diary entries weren't a lot but went through her entire life up until the point she was turned into a heretic.

The kids didn't fully understand everything they had read but that was okay to them, they just really wanted to know what cool secrets the book held. Lizzie had thought that it might lead to some secret treasure and Josie just liked to read. Harry was the one to understand what they had found.

Finally, at around 4 they finished the diary entries and silently made their way back down to their room before they got caught. It was decided that Harry would keep possession of the book because he knew more magic and could hide the book easier than they could.

The next day was Sunday so Alaric and Caroline let the kids sleep in but put their foot down and made them wake up at 10. All three of the kids were cranky throughout the entire day and kept to themselves discussing all that they had read the night before and taking a few short naps.

Caroline took the initiative and placed all of Harry's new belongings into the correct places while the kids were off by themselves. She thought that it was cute that they stayed up all night and tried to hide it. It was a good thing that any dangerous rooms like the attic and the storage rooms were locked and spelled shut. Of course, the girls could always Siphon the magic but she knew that her girls knew to stay out of those rooms so she wasn't worried. Her kids were good children. That night was the first night Harry got to sleep in his newly redone room but due to how tired he was he fell asleep waiting for his bedtime story. The girls weren't much better either.

Soon school had ended and most of the school kids went home for summer break but there were a few that didn't have a home to go to so they stayed at school. That was cool because the school was meant to be a safe place for supernatural kids, in other words, the school was more of a home more than a school. The day after school ended the Saltzman family took a trip into Mystic Falls to visit some family friends, The Gilbert's, and introduce them to Harry and vice versa.

It was Damon who opened the door with a smile on his face and gave Alaric a man hug before he was tackled by his honorary nieces. Lifting one girl under each arm he guided everyone to the backyard where Jeremy, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie were all sitting. Harry hung back by the door as the old friends greeted each other but soon got called over by his parents. He tried to hide behind Alaric's legs but was kept in front of Alaric with both of Ric's hands on his shoulders.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet the newest addition to our weird family. Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman also known as Harry Saltzman." Alaric said while everyone not already in the know dropped their jaws.

Elena was the first to regain her composure and knelt in front of the scared child. "Hi my name is Elena but you can call me aunt Elena, behind me are Bonnie or aunt Bonnie, my husband Damon or uncle Damon, my brother Jeremy or uncle Jermey, and Sheriff Donavan or uncle Matt. Welcome to the family."

The kids were soon sent off to play in the yard while the adults sat and talked well more like integrated Alaric and Caroline or at least until Caroline told them to shut up and listen. She then went on to explain everything that had happened in the last three weeks and everything they had learned, by the end of the story everyone in the backyard was in total agreement that the Dursleys should die.

"You know as much as I would love to go over there and kill those worthless horrendous people myself I think we should wait," Damon said surprising everyone. "Hear me out. No matter what we do to them I guarantee that Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelsons can do it a thousand times better and completely maximize their pain and suffering. It is their family's legacy after all. So all in favor of leaving the Dursleys to Mikaelson justice raise your hand." All hands were raised.

After that Harry was easily accepted into the fold of what was left of the Mystic Falls Scooby-Doo Gang. A shopping trip was also planned for them to explore the wonders of the Wizarding World but they made sure that their plans did not include Great Britain. It was also announced that Elena was expecting her first child which was going to be named after Stefan whether it was a boy or girl.

Bonnie was still on her world tour but made sure to be in town for this get-together. Jeremey was helping out at the school but he would eventually move on to something else outside of Mystic Falls. Matt was of course sheriff and had plans for running for mayor but not for a while. After dinner the women went inside to catch up on girl talk, Matt had to get to work, leaving Damon, Alaric, and Jeremy out back to keep an eye on the kids.

Damon gave everyone a glass of Bourbon before starting the conversation. "So Ric, have you and Caroline decided what you are going to do about Elijah."

"No, we haven't. We know we will eventually tell him but some obstacles are currently in the way."

"For instance….." Damon continued leaving the sentence open.

"For instance that for the past four years there has not been a single siting of any of the Mikaelsons including Klaus miracle baby. Not to mention that if word spreads about Harry before he is ready that would be putting him in tons of danger."

Jeremy decided to add his two cents to the conversation. "Ya, it's not like that family is short on enemies or anything." Thus making Damon and Alaric turn and give him a look.

"Yes, Jeremy thank you for putting one of my fears into words for me." Alaric sarcastically said.

"Well how about this, as you said the Mikaelsons have basically dropped off the face of the earth so you have time to figure it out, and in the meantime just be there for that little guy," Damon replied.

As the adults were discussing everything that day, Harry and the twins spent the day being kids and having fun. Harry may be a genius and all that but after almost 4 years of constant abuse in one form or another, he was not going to pass up any opportunity to just be a kid again. Not to mention that his new family was great but deep down he still yearned for his biological parent's love and to a small degree he at least wanted Jamie and James to not hate him. Harry was also worried about what would happen when his biological father found out about him. He might want his love but he wouldn't give up his new family for anything. Instead of mulling over and worrying about things he couldn't control Harry spent the day playing outside, he had a second chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Summertime

**Harry Potter - Mikaelson Coven**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS**

**Summary: **Harry Potter gets a chance at a normal magical life at the Salvatore School for the gifted, after he accidentally apparates himself into Dr. Saltzman's 2nd-period class. Only nothing is ever normal for Harry and his past gets its claws into the young warlock.

**POLL ON PROFILE PLEASE VOTE**

**Chapter 4: **Summertime

The rest of the summer was a blast for the small Saltzman family. Harry truly felt like a real member of his new family by the end of it and to anyone who wasn't in the know, they would have never guessed that he had just joined the family. It was like he had been born to be a Saltzman. Their summer was spent as a family, either at the school in between their parent's work or family outings.

The kids spent a lot of time in Mystic Falls with their extended family as well as Six Flags, Disney Land, the local carnival, and many others, They even went to Hawai for a week which was a blast. Apparently, Hawai had a small community of wizards which led to Caroline letting her inner teenage self out when she saw the shopping alley, kilokilo alaloa, in English it means magic alley.

Caroline's favorite shop in the alley was of course the jewelry shop. Not only was the jewelry magically beautiful but it also had charms placed on them. Caroline got a pair of silver handcrafted teardrop earrings that protected the wearer from any form of mental attacks but would also heat up in someone lied to her.

Alaric got what was called a family ring made, a large silver ring with a red stone with an S on top of the stone. It was spelled to protect the wearer against all poisons muggle or magical and had a small shield that would protect against low-level spells and any physical attacks made from supernaturals. If a werewolf, vampire, witch, or any other supernatural creature tried to attack him it would send them flying back and knock them out.

The kids all got silver necklaces with their initials on them. The necklaces held the same charms as Alaric's ring did. Not that Harry would need those charms since on his 5th birthday later in the summer he would receive his heir rings for his families, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Mikaelson, and Pervell. He would receive his Lord rings on his 15th birthday. Until that day Caroline held his head of family placement. But he was their child now and he wouldn't be left out of anything.

Alaric also ordered a bulk order of the necklaces with the school crest for teachers at the school. You know just in case.

Damon and Harry also bonded over the summer to Alaric's joy and dismay. Damon saw himself in the boy and knew in his now human heart that if fate hadn't somehow intervened and helped Harry find his new family that Harry could have turned even darker than he had been when he had first returned to Mystic Falls all those years ago. The boy could probably outperform Klaus if it came to it but thankfully Damon didn't see that in Harry's future anymore. Damon never voiced these thoughts on the matter but he swore to himself to be there for the little guy.

Elena and Bonnie thoroughly enjoyed having another child to spoil. Matt took it upon himself to make sure Harry was well versed in the most American past time ever. FOOTBALL. For his age, Harry wasn't half bad at the sport and could become a pretty decent player in the years to come. Jeremy educated the young boy in what used to be his passion of all time, VIDEO GAMES. Harry's favorite game was of course Minecraft and the things he could build on there were amazing. Before the summer was over he had recreated the entire school on the game and was now working on Mystic Falls.

The kids that had stayed at the school over the summer made sure that all three of the Saltzman kids were included in as many things that were kid-appropriate. They would never show it since most of them were teens and it wasn't cool to show emotions at their age but they all saw the Saltzman kids as younger siblings. Alaric and Caroline had earned a lot of supernatural loyalty without meaning too when they took them in. It was just like they always said this might be a school but more importantly it was a home.

On Harry's 5th birthday he was given the first good party since he was a year old. The day started early since Alaric was taking Harry to Gringotts to receive his heir rings.

**Harry's outfit for the day was dark blue jeans, an ocean blue tucked-in button-down shirt, a black suit jacket, and a pair of black Adidas with blue shoe strings.**

**Josie and Lizzie wore matching pink and purple summer dresses with white shoes.**

"But Daddy why can't we go with you and Harry?" the twins asked as Alaric was buckling Harry in his car seat that had been placed in Alaric's SUV.

"Because girls it is a tradition in the wizarding world for the father to take the son to receive his heir rings on his fifth birthday. You know this as we have been telling you this for the past week." Alaric calmly retold his girls. He knew that they knew this and they were only asking again since the three kids have been attached at the hip since Harry was brought home. Anytime one of the three had to go somewhere alone the other two were always moody and cranky until the trio was back together again. This made Alaric's heart swell with how much his kids loved each other but it also made his and Caroline's lives very difficult sometimes. "Besides girls, you have to help Mommy make sure Harry's party is set up by the time we return. Do you think you can make sure Harry's party is the best it can be?"

Both girls looked downright crushed knowing that they couldn't go but got big smiles with the mention of Harry's party. "Okay Daddy we will stay and help Mommy but make sure you bring our big brother back and those goblins don't try to keep him."

Alaric laughed at that and reassured his girls. "Don't worry Harry and I will be back at 1 o'clock for the party." And after a final hug, the girls ran inside.

Alaric was going to drive to the same mall that Caroline took Harry to for all of his things, then they would take a portkey to the bank in the New York magical Shopping Mall. This was the largest and the main Gringotts location in all of America and the only one in the country that had the clearance to dispense heir and Lord rings. Then after the meeting, the portkey would take them back to the mall and they would drive back home. This was all a precaution and safety measure for Harry's sake.

Once they reached the mall Alaric unbuckled Harry and carried him into the mall where a goblin was waiting with the portkey inside and out of order bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom Alaric put Harry down and then slightly bowed to the goblin while Harry copied him.

"Well Met May your gold overflow and your enemies perish," Alaric said while Harry kept quite just as his dad had told him to.

"Well Met May your accounts flourish and your enemies fall at your feet. Thank you for being prompt Mr. Saltzman and I must say it is refreshing to meet a human who would take the time to learn out customs and teach their children proper respect and manners." The goblin replied to Alaric.

"Well just because we are of different species doesn't mean that your customs and traditions should be ignored. Everyone should be judged by who they are not what they are." Alaric said.

"Very well said, Mr. Saltzman. Here is your Portkey." The goblin replied handing a rope to Alaric "It will take you to a private waiting room and your account manager will be with you shortly and then when the meeting is over it will bring you back here. As you leave from here if you would take down the out of order sign and throw it away. That will negate the not notice me charms that were placed on this bathroom." Without further conversation, the Goblin snapped his fingers and disappeared.

They had a minute until the portkey went off so Alaric picked Harry up and they both waited in silence. _Man, he was glad that Emma had made him read that book on Goblins before this meeting. This was his first venture into the wizarding world without Emma as a guide and he wanted everything to go smoothly._

When 9 o'clock hit the portkey activated. Alaric and Harry both felt a force grab them behind the naval before being spun around and before they knew it Alaric landed on his feet, barely, inside a nice waiting room. The room was circle shaped with a round coffee table in the middle and chairs placed around it. On the table were scones and cookies along with two glasses of milk. Harry chose to sit on Alaric's lap and eat a scone while drinking his milk while Alaric just sat a sipped his milk. The portkey was now tired around his wrist so he wouldn't lose it.

About ten minutes after their landing a goblin came in the room to lead them to Account Manager Bonesaw's office. Bonesaw is officially head of all of Harry's accounts now since in their last visit Caroline had requested for all of Harry's account to be fully opened and gave her permission to do a full audit and if everything came back good the goblins could start investing for them. It was a real honor for an Account Manager to reside over just one of those accounts and Bonesaw had the privilege to have all four. Also, the commission Bonesaw got was more than half of the other Account Managers combined for an entire year, so let's just say that Harry's accounts were in very good hands. Bonesaw would make sure that his accounts would flourish in the coming years because if the accounts flourished then he flourished.

Bonesaws office was very big a very spacious, see the office of the Account Manager reflected on the size and wealth of his accounts and let's just say Bonesaws office was magnificent. It was a large room with a great big dark oak desk in the back. The wall behind the desk had all of Harry's families crest done in gold or silver. The other walls all held medieval weapons that were in pristine condition. In front of the desk were two grand chairs that matched the chair behind the desk, all three had green and silver cushions with gold frames. In front of the door and before the desk was a seating area that held two couches with a coffee table between them and they also matched the desk and the chairs.

Harry was the most important client in the entire western hemisphere and was the 12 wealthiest in the entire world. Now Bonesaw had made it his mission to be the best manger he could be and to do that he had to have a complete understanding of his client. This meant he had to make a trip to England and gather intel. Goblins were bound by ancient magic to not reveal their client's information but they were great at finding loopholes and reading in between the lines. Goblins also hated crimes against children and it doesn't take long for Bonesaw to get all the info he needed. Let's just say that he was not a happy camper when he left the England branch. He made it his life's mission to take the Potters down for what they had done to his client. Goblins were very loyal creatures when their trust was gained and Caroline had done just that through their negotiations and what she and Alaric had done for his client.

Bonesaw was behind the desk when they entered but promptly moved over to the seating area where everyone would be more comfortable.

Again Harry followed his dad's lead in greeting the goblin but stayed quite letting his dad take the lead unless he was specifically asked a question.

Alaric bowed before sitting and greeted the Account Manager. "Well met Account Manager Bonesaw. May your accounts and family live on for generations and all your enemies fall to your sword."

Shock showed on Bonesaws face at the greeting but his training soon took over. "Well met Mr. Satlzman. May your gold flow and family prosper and all your enemies are vanquished."

After everyone was settled again with Harry choosing to be in his dad's lap Bonesaw wasted no time in jumping right in.

"As you know today is young Harry's fifth birthday and he will be receiving his heir rings today as is tradition. Due to him being the last of his line with three of his families and the head heir of the Mikaelson family things will be a bit different for young Harry than most other Heirs. At his magical guardian request, we have reopened all the accounts and I have begun to invest. Now even though it has only been a few months all the investments are flourishing and his accounts are thriving. I predict by the time he takes up the mantle of Lord Slytherin-Gryfindor-Pervell and Duke Mikaelson his accounts should have tripled in size."

Alaric was speechless at hearing this. Harry's accounts were already sizable and more money than he would be able to spend in his entire life no matter how long his life turned out to be and now Bonesaw said it would triple in just ten years.

Without knowing about Alaric's thoughts Bonesaw continued. "Now if young Mr. Saltzman would stand in front of the table and hold his hand over the box, I will prick his finger and allow seven drops to land on the box. His family magic will then call forth all his heir rings and then we can begin the process of having the rings accept young Mr. Saltzman."

Harry did as instructed and as the seventh drop hit the box a white glow emitted from the box before the lid popped open. Inside the box nestled in black felt were four amazing rings.

"Okay, now young Mr. Salztman I need you to pick up the first ring and place it on your right finger. The magic in the ring will then judge you before the ring either decide to accept you or decline you. Now a ring hasn't declined an heir in centuries so there is nothing to worry about. After the ring accepts you it will shrink down to fit your finger. Then you will repeat the process with the next. Now once the next ring accepts you it will merge with the first ring allowing you to only have to have one ring. After all the rings have accepted you and have all merged then you will be able to switch between each ring with just a thought. Now nobody will be able to remove the ring from you and you can also have it turn invisible unless you want it shown. The rings all have their own protections and charms placed on them and info will automatically be placed in your mind with the acceptance of the ring along with your family history. Do you any questions young Mr. Salztman." Bonesaw asked Harry.

"What will happen if I am not accepted."

"Then the ring will go back in the box to wait for the next heir and the account will limit your access. Don't worry young Sir nothing bad will happen to you I promise."

With Bonesaws reassurance Harry took a deep breath and picked up the first ring which was Slytherins Heir Ring. The ring was pure silver it was designed as if it was a snake curling around one's finger and inside the snakes, jaws were an emerald with the Slytherin coat of arms on the gem. The second Harry slid the ring on his finger he heard a hissing noise before the hissing turned into one word accepted. The ring then shrunk to fit his finger and Harry's mind was bombarded with information.

The protection of this ring was simple but deadly. The ring could of course turn invisible and merge with other heir rings as Bonesaw had said as well as being able to detect poisons: a shield charm that protected against spells as well as magical creatures: it strengthened its heirs Occlumency shields: and it was a portkey to Slytherin Castle. But the deadly part was that if the heir wielded it a posion would be released by the ring when he shook someone's hand. The Slytherin family history was extensive and all the manners and duty of the heir came along with the history.

Once Harry had recovered from the info upload he repeated the process with the next ring. This one was Gryfindors ring. It was a silver-gold ring with a Ruby on the top. On the ruby was a lion that looked like it was roaring and on both sides of the ring was the Gryffindor coat of arms. The ring slid onto his ring finger easily before glowing and you could hear a lion roaring before it shrunk down and merged with the Slytherin ring. This time Harry was ready for the info upload so it wasn't as bad as the last one. This ring had the same protections as the Slytherin ring and of course was also a portkey to Gryfindor castle. Same thing with the family history, heir duties, and manners.

The next ring was the Pervell ring. It was a simple silver ring with a pitch-black stone in the center and on the stone was a triangle with a line through it and a circle inside the triangle. The ring just glowed as the last two did and then shrunk and merged and of course who could forget the info upload. This ring only had a simple shield for low-level spells and would heat up when around poisons. The Pervell history was more like a story than real history but Harry knew it was all true.

The last ring was the Mikaelson ring and it was this ring that Harry had some doubts about but after taking a deep breath he picked up the ring. This ring was a plain silver ring with a lapis lazuli stone. This ring again glowed for the longest of times but it eventually shrunk and merged the other rings. It had no protections on it and the family history only showed from when Elijah was born to him discovering the Wizarding world and having this ring made which was 500 years ago. Back then it was standard for an heir and lord ring to be made for any new accounts that were over a million gallons. Now the rings could only be worn by those who had wizard magic and the family history would update while the rings were worn and since nobody wore the rings after Elijah had them made the history was incomplete.

After the last ring accepted Harry the box closed and disappeared. Harry then settled himself back down on Alaric's lap and went to sleep. Having not only one but four heir rings test his magic was exhausting.

The rest of the meeting was just Bonesaw giving an update on Harry's account progress and also explaining Harry's new trust fund that was linked to all of his accounts and would be the only one he accessed until he was 15. The trust fund had the usual 250,000 gallons in it and would refill every six months. It was meant to be used for school and anything Harry needed. Alaric was also given a magical credit card that was linked to Harry's trust fund that would work in both muggle and magical areas. Bonesaw also explained that the card was monitored closely and Harry would be sent a monthly statement with all the purchases done with the card and if it was misused by anyone other than Harry then actions would be taken. Not that Bonesaw felt that Alaric or Caroline would do that but he had to do his job and protect his client first and foremost.

Harry woke back up when the portkey deposited them into the bathroom at the mall. It was now 11;35. They had just enough time to make it back in time for the party and a little bit to spare. On the ride back Alaric explained to Harry about his new trust fund and credit card and explained that Alaric would hold on to it until his tenth birthday but the money was still Harry's but he could get grounded from. Harry didn't mind that since he had everything he would want or need just by having a family again but also felt secure knowing he had access to it if needed.

The party was a blast. It was of course Minecraft themed and everyone who was still at school was there along with all of Harry's new and extended family. The cake looked like a Minecraft forest and was chocolate marble. The older witches had made the balloons extra special by having the animations move around along with the banners fly around.

All the kids left at school had chipped in and got Harry a new green and black BMX bike. Matt had got him a new football and tickets to the first Highlanders match of the season. Jeremey got him his very own PS4. Bonnie had collaborated with Jeremey and got him some PS4 games and accessories to go with it. Damon like the awesome uncle he was got him a 42in flat-screen TV to go with Bonnies and Jeremeys gifts. Elena got him, much to Caroline's horror, a pet baby Python, and everything to go with it. Harry named the snake Salazar. Finally, Alaric and Caroline got him a laptop computer with child lock of course. Before everyone went home though Harry got up on the table to make an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone I have one more birthday present but this is from myself." With this, he turned towards Alaric and Caroline. "Everyone here knows that just a few short months ago that Alaric and Caroline adopted me. Now they might not have been the parents that I was born to but to me, they are my parents. They are my mom and dad so with there permission I would like to start calling them that."

Alaric and Caroline were both crying but Caroline managed to say "Of course you can call us mom and dad sweetie. We are honored." With that said, Harry ran into his parent's arms and was soon joined by his sisters.

During the summer months Josie, Lizzie, and Harry had formed an unbreakable bond, heck it was like they were triplets. One night, a few days after Harry's birthday, as the three were in their super-secret hideout an amazing accident occurred that would change everyone's lives forever.

The kids had watched the show My Girl earlier that day and they all loved the scene of Vada and Thomas J. basically blood bonding. It was decided between the three of them that that night when everyone was asleep they would do their own blood bonding and vows like Harry's father had done with his siblings with Always and Forever. Now bear in mind Harry might have read some advanced magic books but he hasn't learned everything yet so none of them knew what would happen when they decided to do this.

The started by magically cutting each of their fingers on both of their hands. Josie pressed her left cut finger to Lizzy's right cut finger. Lizzie pressed her left cut finger to Harry's right cut finger. Harry pressed his left cut finger to Josie's right cut finger.

Then Harry started: "I Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman hereby promise to my sisters Jossette Caroline Saltzman and Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman to stand by their side Always and Forever."

Next was Lizzy's turn: "I Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman hereby promise to my brother Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman and my sister Josette Caroline Saltzman to stand by their side Always and Forever."

Finally, it was Josie's turn: "I Jossette Caroline Saltzman hereby promise to my brother Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman and my sister Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman to stand by their side Always and Forever."

The next thing they knew was their hands glowing a bright white and then darkness.

Alaric and Caroline were woken by Emma someone had just done a massive and powerful spell that woke her up. Caroline zipped through and checked on all the witches that were still at the school and all of them were in their beds sleeping.

"Well, who else could it be I mean the only other witches here are our kids and they know better than doing magic without supervision," Alaric said but then they all three shared a look and took off to their kid's rooms.

Caroline went to check on Harry while Alaric and Emma went towards Josie and Lizzie's room. They were gone. When they met back up in the hallway Caroline and Alaric were already in almost full-blown panicking parent mode while Emma tried to calm them down.

"You both need to calm down and focus. Now, where would they go if they wanted to be alone." Emma said.

"I don't know," both Alaric and Caroline said together.

"There last hideout was the bushes behind the school but they haven't been there in ages," Alaric said

"Ya they must have found a new place but I have no idea where it is," Caroline said

"Okay just let me get something belonging to one of them and I'll doing a tracking spell," Emma said and before she knew it Caroline disappeared and then reappeared with Lizzy's hairbrush.

It didn't take long for Emma to lead the worried parents to the attic and then right to where the kids were passed out on the floor in a circle. Each adult quickly made sure the kids were okay before taking them down to the infirmary for Emma do run some diagnostic spells on them. (The infirmary is just that, in the back is the nurse's office and five beds line each wall.) Emma kicked both Alaric and Caroline out when she couldn't focus on anything because of their pacing and muttering. Finally, after two hours Emma emerged with a confused look on her face.

Before they could bombard her questions Emma cast a silencing spell on them both.

"Now listen to me. All three of your kids are fine and in good health. I do not know exactly how this happened but I think it was a mixture of accidental and intentional magic. Basically, Josie and Lizzie were siphoning from Harry while he did accidental magic allowing for what they were intending to do happen plus some side effects from Harry's accidental magic. Look I do not know how they did it but they made a new coven." At their shocked looks, Emma undid the silencing spell and went on. "Look each witch has a link to their coven and it shows up on a diagnostic spell and part of their magical signature. Now I have every student's magical signature on file but tonight when I scanned them, theirs didn't match my records. However, all the changes that occurred in each of them were the same so on a hunch, I performed a magic ancestry spell on each of them and the results were shocking."

"How does a family tree help us right now," Caroline asked,

"No, you don't understand this spell doesn't track a witches family it tracks their magic. For instance, if a witch is exiled from their coven and joins another coven then it will show that their magic changed when they were exiled and then when they joined the new coven."

"So you can trace their magics development," Alaric confirmed.

"Basically yes. Now as you know Josie and Lizzie are the last of the Jemini twins and so the last of their coven but the spell no longer shows them as Gemini witches. The same goes for Harry he somehow was apart of the New Orleans witch coven but not anymore. The spell now shows that Harry, Josie, and Lizzie are now part of the Mikaelson Coven."

"What do you the Mikaelson Coven." Both parents yelled at the same time.

"Here see for yourself," Emma said before showing them the results of the spells.

**Magical Ancestory for Josette Caroline Saltzman.**

**Former Gemini Coven Siphoner Merge Witch by birth**

**Presently Mikaelson Coven Siphoner Witch by blood vow. "I Jossette Caroline Saltzman hereby promise to my brother Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman and my sister Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman to stand by their side Always and Forever."**

**Magical Ancestory for Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman.**

**Former Gemini Coven Siphoner Merge Witch by birth**

**Presently Mikaelson Coven Siphoner Witch by blood vow. "I Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman hereby promise to my brother Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman and my sister Josette Caroline Saltzman to stand by their side Always and Forever."**

**Magical Ancestory for Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman.**

**Former New Orleans Cove Witch Wizard Vampire Tribrid**

**Presently Mikaelson Coven Witch Wizard Vampire Tribrid by vow. "I Harold Mikaelson Henrik Saltzman hereby promise to my sisters Jossette Caroline Saltzman and Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman to stand by their side Always and Forever."**

"Look the kids are fine and should wake up after their magic settles from this new development. I'll wake up Dorian and we will continue to research this through then night and hopefully will have answers for you by morning. However, I can tell you with complete certainty that due to this accident Lizzie and Josie will not have the merge when they get older."

Emma left the two parents to rejoice in this accidental miracle and sit by their children's sides while she and Dorian pulled an all-nighter in the library.

Alaric and Caroline were woken a second time that day by Emma but this time the smile on her face must have meant she had good news. After extensive research and some more spells on the sleeping children, Emma finally had a good grasp of what was going on.

Emma led Alaric and Caroline to the office in the back to prevent waking the kids.

"Okay as I said last night the blood vow the kids did accidentally made a new coven. Since Harry was the main one supplying the magic and easily the most powerful out of the three of them he is the coven leader. See Harry is powerful but right now his magic that comes from Elijah is more dominant that the magic he got from his mother. Hence the Mikaelson Coven. Now there is no lasting effect on them besides they are no longer bound by the laws and traditions of their old covens which means they have a fresh start. Harry wouldn't have to adhere to the laws that govern New Orleans and most importantly the girls will no longer have to merge to keep their magic. They're free."

Caroline broke down in sobs while Alaric held her against her chest. Emma made her way while nodding at Alaric when he muttered Thank You. Luckily there was a silencing spell on the office.

When the kids woke up at 2 pm they were grabbed in a joint hug by their parents which led to Caroline crying all over again. The kids were then told an edited version of what happened (they would explain the merge and everything when Harry took up his Lordships). They told them that when they made their blood vow that magic took it a step further and made them there own coven. Then they scolded the kids for doing something that dangerous and from now on they wouldn't do any magic unless it was in class or with Emma present. This rule would last until they felt they could trust the kids again. The kids were also grounded from the TV for two weeks.

They took their punishment without a complaint because they were still so happy about having their own coven. Another rule that was put in place was unknown to the adults when the three of them decided that nobody could join their coven unless they were family or they all agreed.

When Harry told his parents about the properties he now had access too they said they would go next summer. In the meantime, they would have the Goblins appraise the properties and have any repairs done as well as buy house elves to keep the properties up and running. It was a little on the expensive side but was nesscarry to do. The rest of the summer went by fast and before they knew it Caroline was loading them up to go school supply shopping.

**Please Review Also I need everyone's opinion on when I should have Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelsons become aware of Harry. Which Season. I now have a poll up on my profile please vote.**


End file.
